1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a rope grip device, more particular to one that is easy to use and attach to a rope to provide a method of providing an easily adjustable stop to limit the movement of rope as well as to locate and easily relocate associated items along a length of rope. As well as to provide a hand-grip to make rope tensioning easier, and to bundle two or more smaller ropes together.
2. Background
The use of ropes has been around for centuries. Sailors and sailing ships have used ropes to secure sails and cargo. There have been a number of types of knots that have been used with rope and methods to secure the rope and things to the rope.
There still exists a need for the quick and easy method of securing a grip to function as a slip knot to a rope.
3. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,076,845 by Tylaska, et al. and issued on Jul. 18, 2006, is for a Mechanical knot apparatus. It discloses a mechanical knot apparatus for replacing the use of a conventional knot or fitting for fastening or securing a rope or cable to an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,833 by Rogelja and issued on May 11, 2004, is for a Descender with two-way locking lever. It discloses a descender comprising a base having a connection means, a pivotal member pivotally mounted on the base about a pivot axis, the pivotal member defining first and second spaced projections for engaging a rope, the base defining a stop member and a lever pivotable between first and second end positions, the lever and the pivotal member defining complementary cam surfaces to regulate the distance between the stop member and the second projection, a resistance force applied to the rope being at a minimum when the second projection is moved away from the stop member and the lever is located in a mid-position, and is at a maximum when the lever moves towards either end position wherein the rope is pressed between the second projection and a braking surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,299 by Thompson, et al. and issued on Nov. 26, 1996, is for a Quick-release mechanical knot apparatus. It discloses a quick-release mechanical knot device for use in securing objects together having a novel means for quickly and safely releasing the mechanical knot device from the body of a rope or tether regardless of the amount of tension or load strain acting on the rope.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,559 by Flannery and issued on May 7, 1991, is for a Rope tightener. It discloses a rope tightener that is supported by or is engageable with a rope, line cord, or the like before it is manually tensioned and thereafter manipulated to draw the rope taut. The rope is stressed by threading the rope through a rectangular shaped loop in the device and then rotating the device in a plane parallel to the rope to twist the rope around a central body portion of the rectangular shaped loop in the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,110 by Wolner and issued on Apr. 14, 1987, is for an Inertia rope grab. It discloses a safety device for removable fastening to a safety line a rope grab which contains both inertia and positive locking features. A roller is provided in angled guide tracks to provide an inertia locking effect while a pivot arm can bear against the roller to provide positive locking as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,382 by Siegmann and issued on Nov. 8, 1983, is for a Rope clamp. It discloses a rope clamp, in which the rope is guided through rope openings of several clamping members which can be pivoted parallel to one another, secures the rope automatically. To enable the holding force to be increased and the clamping effect to be accurately adjusted, the rope openings have a considerable length and the clamping members are inclined, in their open position which permits a free passage of the rope, against the rope pulling direction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,441 by Hall and issued on Oct. 26, 1982, is for a Rope-lock. It discloses a rope lock intended for preventing a rope inserted therein from being moved in a certain direction there through by a pulling force in the rope. The lock is primarily intended for use as a sheet lock or a winch unloading lock on sailing boats. The lock has an abutment, an operating member arranged pivotable about a first pin in relation to the abutment and a locking member arranged pivotable about a second pin relative to the abutment. The locking member has a thrust portion which forces the rope towards the abutment with a thrusting force in the active position, but not in the inactive position. The locking member also has a contact portion for generating at least a portion of this thrust force. The lock is taken between active position and inactive position by pivoting the operating member. Said member has an operating position which is eccentric relative to the first pin, and which is adapted for providing a torque about the second pin, at least in the active position, such that the rope is held between the abutment and the thrust portion.
There is still room for improvement in the art.